1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to conductor termination apparatus, and is more particularly concerned with the termination of conductors in insulation-piercing contacts of an electrical connector wherein a plurality of conductors, for example conductors of a similar color code, are inserted on each side of an electrical connector in accordance with a predetermined operational program.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art recognizes numerous methods and apparatus for inserting insulated conductors into respective insulation-piercing contacts, including techniques for inserting insulated conductors into insulation-piercing contacts carried within said separate channels of an electrical connector.
Also, conductors have been terminated by means of a fluid controlled crimping process wherein conductors are fed to a station at which a contact, usually in the form of a terminal lug, is positioned about the connector and crimped to provide mechanical and electrical connection thereto.
The prior art also recognizes the utilization of mechanisms for aligning and inserting a plurality of strip conductors into electrical contacts, whereafter such conductors are soldered or crimped to the contacts.